Gaining Trust
by Rei-is-fit
Summary: Kai falls for the Raven Haired beauty Rei, but Rei has had a terrible experience in his past, one that has ruined his life. Can Kai gain Reis trust and claim him as his own? ReiKai MM
1. Default Chapter

Kai's eyes travelled around the room. In one of the large leather seats sat two of his friends, Spencer Vyacheslav, though people tended to call him Spence, and Bryan Kuznetsov. Spencer was snuggled deeply into his chest and Bryan was absent-mindedly running his fingers through his soft blonde hair. Another of his friends, Tala Ivanov, was sitting on the main settee beside him, flicking through the endless TV channels of Sky Digital.  
"You know, its amazing, for having hundreds of channels, there's always shit all to watch." He said, more to himself than to any one else.  
Kai chuckled to himself. His eyes wandered over to the very corner of the room, where a small figure was sitting comfortably on a bean bag chair, quietly reading a book. The boy was Tala's good friend, Rei Kon. His raven bangs fell over his face and her golden eyes moved from side to side as he read. He was an extremely quiet boy, who would rather keep himself to himself instead of socialising all the time. Kai noticed that his arms and even a part of his neck were dotted with little scars.  
"What are those off?" He wondered. He soon became aware that he was staring, when Rei glanced at him from above his book and then snuggled down deeper into the bean bag, making sure that the book covered his face. He looked away.  
Kai was relatively new in town at this point. The twenty year old had travelled from his small home village in Russia to take part in an Architectural Course at a College in Japan, and that was where he had met Tala. Naturally they became friends and Tala was even kind enough to introduce him to other people, including Spencer and Bryan. He had been in Japan for just about two months now, and Tala had invited him over to his home to hang out with them all.  
"Well Tala, I hate to break it to you, but I think your guests are bored, well apart from Rei anyway." Spencer spoke up.  
"Why don't you suggest something entertaining then and I'll do my best to make it happen." Tala snapped back.  
"Hey, come on now don't argue, why don't we just watch a DVD? Put that new one on that you bought yesterday Tala." Bryan suggested.  
"What, Interview with a Vampire? Alright then, I'll go and get it." Tala leapt up out off the sofa and bounded up the stairs. Kai laughed as he missed a step and tripped up. Movement in the corner of his eye made him turn the other way. Rei was making his way to the kitchen. Deciding to speak to him, Kai in turn stood up and traced his footsteps into the quiet kitchen.  
He was turned away from him, putting a teabag into a large mug. He hadn't noticed Kai enter the room, as he didn't turn around when he made his way over to him. Putting a hand to Rei's shoulder he spoke.  
"Hi Rei, I…He was cut short when Rei jumped at his touch and snapped around to face him, panic in his eyes. Kai looked at him, shocked to see how terrified he was, and then came to his senses and began to apologise.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you, I just wanted to come and say hello." He said. Rei relaxed a little, and then stepped away from him.  
"Its Ok, I just don't like people sneaking up on me, or touching me for that matter." Was all he replied, giving what Kai thought, was a slightly accusing look.  
"Well, I'll know better next time wont I?" He tried to make some sort of joke to lighten the air between them, but at this, Rei did not smile. He merely nodded, then turned to make the rest of his tea. Thinking that it would be quite ignorant to not say anything after Kai had made the effort to talk to him, Rei offered him a cup of tea.  
"Yeah, that would be great." Kai smiled at him. He's such a beautiful boy…but there's something about him." Kai thought. Rei was taken aback by this sudden act of kindness towards him. Turning his attention back to stirring the tea he frowned slightly, not knowing how to respond to the attention Kai was giving him.  
"So, do you live here?" Kai spoke again. Rei handed him his freshly made drink and then made his way to the big oak kitchen table that was in the room and sat down. Kai took this as an opportunity to continue his conversation with him, and sat in the seat opposite.  
"Yes, I do." Rei replied, and took a small sip of his tea. Kai noticed that he didn't talk much, but continued none the less.  
"I would have thought you'd still be living with your parents, most students do these days." Kai instantly new he'd said the wrong words at the look on the boys face. Rei stared down at his tea sadly and didn't say anything. So taking a drink of his tea, Kai changed the subject.  
"How old are you?" He questioned. Rei looked up from his drink.  
"Eighteen." He said with a small sigh. A long silence followed, during which Rei silently glanced at the dual hair, trying to figure him out. Why is he being this nice to me? He knew from experience that guys are only nice to you if they want something. But there was something about this guy, he seems really sweet. He thought. The raven hair turned his head and looked in the direction of the living room. When he looked back, he found that Kai was staring at him with his deep crimson eyes. Rei felt a slight blush run across his face and quickly lifted his tea to his face and took a sip in an attempt to cover his embarrassment. Kai saw this and smiled, taking a drink of his own tea. Deciding that there had been enough silence, and to rid the poor boy of his embarrassment, he clearly isn't used to this sort of attention, Kai thought, he asked him some more questions, mostly about college and what he did there, and how long he had known Tala. During this conversation he found out that Bryan was also a good friend, though he had known Tala a lot longer. He also got the feeling that Rei wasn't used to conversations like this. He wondered why he was so quiet, especially with loud mouthed friends like Tala, Spencer and Bryan.  
Kai had just started to explain about his Architecture Course, when there was a sharp knock at the door. Tala's voice called through to the kitchen.  
"Will you get that Rei?" He said lazily. Kai laughed.  
"Typical Tala!" He said. Rei sighed, stood up and made his way to the door. He opened it to reveal Tyson Granger. He was wearing slightly baggy, blue denim jeans and a loose black t-shirt. He was also dripping wet, as it was pouring down out side. For a moment, the two looked at each other, Tyson with a slightly confused, not-knowing-what-to-say, look on his face, Rei a mixture of anger, fear and sadness. Kai stared at the two of them. He knew Tyson and had never seen him act like this before. Rei left the door open and walked quickly out of the room. Kai stood up and watched him go, instincts telling him to go after him; instead he turned to Tyson, who shrugged. Tyson closed the door behind him and he and Kai went into the living room, to be greeted by three more confused faces. When they saw that it was Tyson, the three friends were no longer confused. Kai spoke.  
"Where'd Rei go? He seemed pretty upset." He sounded genuinely concerned. Tala looked at him.  
"We were just watching the DVD, when he flew into the room, grabbed his book and then ran upstairs. He was crying to I think." He looked up the stairs sadly.  
"When is he gonna stop blaming me for all this? Tyson spoke, I didn't even do anything. He knows I'm on his side." He too, looked up the stairs with a sad look on his face. Kai didn't have a clue what they were talking about, and he thought it best not to interfere.  
"I don't think he blames you for what happened Tyson, Spencer replied, maybe you just remind him about it all."  
"Yeah, plus at the start you did sort of go against him, but he's forgiven you for that." Tala added.  
"Rei and I used to be really good friends though, I miss that. Maybe I should go and talk to him about it, get it sorted once and for all." Tyson suggested thoughtfully. Kai sat down beside Tala again.  
"That's a great idea Tyson, but not now while he's upset. You know how he likes to deal with his emotions, just ride it out on his own. He'll be alright." Tala said knowingly. Tyson nodded then sat down. He started to explain to Tala and the others why he'd come over. Kai stopped listening. He stared up the stairs. What was that all about? I hope he's ok; there must be something deeper to him than meets the eye. I really like him though; maybe I'll come round tomorrow and see if he wants to do something together. And with that thought in mind, he settled back in his seat, watching a vampire bite into a woman's neck.


	2. Chapter 2

Rei's brow was laced with sweat as he tossed and turned in his sleep. Salty tears mingled with this sweat.

_"No please! Dont do this! The helpless figure struggled under the older and largers weight. Tears streamed down his bloody face._

_"Dont worry my kitten, i wont hurt you anymore if you're good." _

_The elder man leaned down and licked his way up the blooded and bruised jawline all the while his erection brushing over the neko jins own. Rei sobbed quietly as the elder moaned, nibbled his ear and then moved his mouth down to his lips and prising them open. A hot tongue was thrust into the caverns of Reis unwilling mouth and it was here that Rei found the last of his courage. He bit down hard onto the mans tongue and drew blood. The man cried out loud in pain mingled with anger and was taken aback when Rei gathered his strength and threw the elder off him. He was naked as he hobbled to the door, but he didnt care. All he wanted to do was get out of there. Freedom at last. He flinched in pain and was thrown to the floor and then back handed roughly. Dazed, he looked up at the ominous figure above him. Reis body was already beaten up badly, and the pain was so bad that it had become numb, and he was sure his arm was broken. The figure advanced upon him, carrying something in his right hand. That something was a broken green glass bottle, and it glinted menacingly in Reis golden eyes. _

_"I think that the naughty kitten needs to be taught a lesson." Rei huddled into the wall and closed his eyes in defeat, and once more the sobbing began. In his head he thought of his closest friend. He thought of any civil human being or Neko-jin or anyone. All he wanted was for someone to help him, but he knew that no one would come. He opened his eyes and screamed as the bottle was brought down hard and fast toward him._

"Rei! Rei wake up! Come on kitten, wake up!" The pleading voice of Tala awoke him from his nightmare. He shot up, saw Tala in the darkness and backed away in a silent panic.

"Rei, hey, hey, its alright its me Tala, its alright." Tala lowered his voice and slowly drew the trembling boy into his embrace. Rei was reluctant at first, but once he knew he was safe, and that he was with Tala and not his tormentor, he calmed and was able to return the hug. He snuggled close to the warm body and began to cry again.

"Ssshhhh, its ok kitten, its ok. It was just a dream." Tala ran his hands through the soft raven locks of his friends hair soothingly.

"It was him again Tal, it was him! I hate this, why cant i just forget it and him? He cried. I remembered that i was calling out for help, i called for you Tala, but you never came...you never came...No one ever came." Tala stared guiltily down at his friend. Yes it was guilt, but it was needless guilt, as there really was nothing he could have done.

"I know Rei. im sorry, im so sorry. And dont worry, i understand. Something like that is hard to forget, but you will in time, and i'll be there to help you and make sure no one ever hurts you again." Tala replied. He heard a small sigh from the raven hair next to him and wrapped his arms protectively around him. A few minutes later, he heard a few muffled words from his companion.

"Will you stay with me tonight Tal?"

Tala smiled to himself and if possible, hugged him even tighter.

"Of course kitten."

A pair of crimson eyes blinked into the darkness in one of the high class dorm rooms at the college halls of residence. Kai lay awake, unable to sleep for thinking about a certain raven haired boy. He just couldnt escape the fact that he was extremely attracted to him, not that he wanted to forget. Rei was beautiful with his small, muscular, slightly feminine body, creamy complexion, silky raven hair and shining gold eyes. He was the most good looking boy Kai had ever laid eyes on, and he was desperate to get to know him. But there was something about him, as he had noticed earlier that day. He was definately hiding something about his past, and the dual hair wanted to know. It was going to be tricky, but Kai was detemined to win Rei's affections. He ran his hands over his brow and through his silver bangs, sighing to himself. Then turned over on his bed and closed his eyes. _You will be mine kitten. _He thought silently.


	3. Chapter 3

The bright sun of Saturday morning shone through the window od Rei's bedroom, earning a groan and agitated mutter from the sleepy Neko-jin. He rubbed his eyes, blinked and then slowly sat his weary body up. Looking around, it dawned upon him that he was alone, Tala was gone. As if reading his thoughts, there was suddenly a knock at the door and Talas voice was heard.

"Rei?"

Without waiting for an answer Tala opened the door and poked his head around the side.

"Oh, you're awake, i just came to wake you up and tell you that breakfast will be ready in ten."

"Oh, Ok." Rei replied.

Tala entered the room fully and made his way over to Rei's bed. He sat down next to the quiet raven hair and put his arm around him.

"You Ok kitten?"

Rei didnt reply, only nodded slightly. Talas blue eyes watched him softly.

"Listen i meant what i said last night Rei, if you're ever scared or feel like talking, i'll be there for you."

Tala leaned down and kissed the raven haired boy on the forehead. Rei smiled slightly.

"Thanks Tala."

Tala stood up and opened the door.

"Get ready and come downstairs, i made a full English breakfast especially for you."

Rei raised his eyebrow.

"_You_ cooked a full English breakfast? Think i'll stay up here..."

Tala frowned.

"Hey, im an excellent cook, you are just being an awkward little bastard!"

Rei laughed as Tala left the room muttering something that contained the word ungrateful.

Rei sighed and stretched. He went into the bathroom and switched on the shower. While he waited for the water to warp up, he released his long dark locks of hair from their confinement and removed his boxers and teeshirt. He stepped into the water fall of hot water, and let it run over his creamy, tanned skin. He winced slightly as he ran his hands over his neck and chest. He already knew the cause of the pain. He frowned as he lifted up his arm and looked at the many scars that had placed a permenant mark on his life. He hated showing his skin, and having to strip and reveal his body to shower like this made him feel very vunerable. Especially as it brought more memories to the surface. Rei suddenly found himself overcome with fear when these extra memories replayed in his mind. A dizzyness took over and Rei slid down the shower wall and crouched in the corner, trembling violently.

"No, go away! get off me!" He shouted, his voice mingling with the deafaning noise of the shower.

"_You know you really turn me on when you get angry kitty, and when you're scared it just spurs me on."_

_"Please, let me go...let me...g...it hurts...please..." Rei pleaded, losing consciousness._

_Blood mingled with water and rushed over the two naked bodies. The elder pressed his lustful body up against his captives and he leaned down and licked one of his open wounds. Rei cried out in pain. _

_"Why would i let you go kitty? Ive always wanted to take you in the shower, and now seems like the perfect opportunity, doesnt it?" The elder replied. _

_The raven hair never replied, only slightly conscious, he seemed to have given up and his head slumped against the older mans chest, the wounds from where he had had the bottle smashed against his neck and shoulder taking effect and spilling blood over his body._

_"Thats right kitten, you just relax, im going to have a lot of fun now." _

_Without warning, Rei's kidnapper forced his swollen erection into his entrance, drawing yet more blood, and a scream of agony from the poor captive._

_"Rei!"_

_"Rei, its me! come on snap out of it!" _

Tala didnt know what to do. Rei was screaming and he was panicking. He turned the shower off and pulled Rei out and then wrapped his arms around him tightly, calling his name. Slowly he felt the wet body below him calm down, and relax. Tala carried him to his bed and covered his naked body with a large white towel. It was then that he noticed that some of the raven hairs scars had opened up again and were dripping blood everywhere, it was even on Talas wet shirt. From the bed, a muffled moan was heard, and slowly, golden eyes cracked open and looked around. Tala immediatly sat over his friend and went to move a stray strand of hair from his eyes, but Rei flinched and moved away from Talas touch in fright. It hurt Tala to see this.

"Hey, Rei its ok, its only me, its Tala." He said gently.

Rei relaxed and let Tala run a hand over his face.

"Tala? Why are you here, i was in the shower and..."

The memories came back and Rei squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his teeth to prevent himself from crying again.

"You were late coming down for your breakfast, so i came back up here to see what was taking you so long when i heard you crying out in the bathroom. You were screaming, so i went in and helped you. Rei, you were huddled in the corner of the shower screaming and you're eyes were open but you couldnt see me, i was terrified, i didnt know what to do!"

Talas eyes had glazed over now and were threatening to spill over as well.

Rei looked at his red-headed friend appologetically, and noticed his blood stained shirt.

"Tala, you're bleeding!"

Tala looked down at his shirt, and then remembered about Rei's injuries.

"Actually, i think some of your old wounds have opened up again kitten, you were bleeding on me when i was holding you to me to calm you down."

Rei looked down at his shoulder and saw some openly bleedin cuts. He winced as the pain suddenly registered, and he also became very concious of the fact that he was clothes-less.

"Erm...Tal...could you please bring me some clothes?" He asked pathetically.

Tala smiled sympathetically and chose Rei some random clothes from his wardrobe. He then brought him some cotton wool to stem the bleeding.

He cleaned up the bathroom whilst Rei got changed, and then for the second time that day sat beside the raven hair on his bed.

"Can i ask you something Rei?" He asked.

Rei looked nervously into the icy blue eyes before him. Then nodded.

"What happened to make you like that in there? Was it what i think it was?"

Rei took a moment, before nodding again. They looked at each other in and understanding silence, and then Tala broke it.

"Maybe you should rest for a while longer kitten."

Rei frowned again.

"No, im sick of acting so pathetic all the time Tal, i think i can hack going down to breakfast."

Ok Rei, come on, you can come down with me this time."


End file.
